Sudden Visit
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: It's been 8 years since Tsuna graduated, and now, Lambo is attending Nami-chuu. In the middle of class, Nezu badmouths Tsuna, and Lambo gets angry. Will the teacher get away with it? One-shot. NO PAIRINGS.


**Hey everyone! This is the fic I promised in 'Aishiteru'. Don't say ANYTHING about my crappy title cause I'm just plain bad at making up names...**

**You may find this similar to another fanfic, and it's because I was inspired by it. The name of that fic is called 'Now Who Was it Again?', and it is written by the one and only SkyGem! If you haven't yet, I highly recommend you to read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR, and if I did, it would be full of 1827 and 5980 and Tsuna would be forever in hyper mode!**

**I now present you to:**

* * *

**Sudden Visit**

It's been 8 years since Tsuna and the gang graduated.

Now, Lambo and I-Pin has just entered Namimori Middle School, in their first year, though they weren't in any classes together. Lambo was in 1-A, his Tsuna-nii's least favourite teacher's class, whilst I-Pin was in 1-B.

Just after 2 weeks of school, Lambo has been labelled the most popular guy, and I-Pin has replaced Kyoko as the idol of Namimori. I-Pin's personality was somewhat similar to Kyoko, both were good students, and keen in learning. Lambo however, had developed Tsuna's personality, and had taken a dislike to school.

On one particular Tuesday in math, Lambo was staring at the blackboard, looking bored, until Nezu said "Bovino-kun, please concentrate" said boy ignored his teacher's comments "Bovino-kun, you don't want to end up like Dame-Tsuna" snickers were heard, which caused Lambo to be angry.

"You, don't insult Tsuna-nii, he's the most amazing person ever!"

Nezu snickered at this comment "Dame-Tsuna? Amazing? Did you hit your head? He's quite the opposite of amazing! I bet he's currently jobless!" this caused Lambo to snap.

"Jobless? Tsuna-nii isn't jobless! In fact, he's more superior than you! Than the principal!"

"Dame-Tsuna? More superior than me? Impossible!"

At this moment, the door slid open, revealing a brunette male, who was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black cape. "Excuse me" the young adult smiled, making all the students, excluding Lambo, blush.

"A-and who may you be?" asked a nervous Nezu

"Nezu-sensei, long time no see! Do you not remember me? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Every single person, excluding Lambo again, gaped at the handsome male.

"B-but…but you act nothing like the student I taught 8 years ago!" argued Nezu.

Tsuna frowned a little "It has been 8 years, and just because I wasn't necessarily the best student, that doesn't mean that I have ended up useless."

The aging teacher wide-eyed at the Vongola Decimo, wondering when he's gotten so…so wise.

Tsuna's frown was replaced by a smile, changing the topic "Anyways, I'm here for Lambo" said teen stood up happily, impatient to get out of classes

"Tsuna-nii! Is something gonna happen?"

"Domani è il compleanno di Nono, e voglio che tutti noi di essere in Italia da domani." (Its Nono's birthday tomorrow, and I want us all to be in Italy by tomorrow.)

The Thunder guardian looked surprised "Domani? Perché mi dici questo solo adesso?" (Tomorrow? Why are you only telling me this now?)

The brunette sighed "Reborn solo mi ha detto 15 minuti fa. Se solo non era un sadico" (Reborn only told me 15 minutes ago. If only he wasn't such a sadist)

Lambo laughed at this "Reborn non sarebbe rinata se non era un sadico" (Reborn wouldn't be Reborn if he wasn't a sadist)

Tsuna chuckled "Il vostro diritto. In ogni modo, fretta Let 's. Voglio raggiungere l'aeroporto da due e mezzo, e abbiamo ancora a prendere I-Pin" (Your right. Anyways, let's hurry. I want to get to the airport by half past two, and we still have to pick up I-Pin.)

As Lambo packed up his stuff, Tsunayoshi turned to Nezu, who was still staring at him with an amazed expression "Nezu-sensei. Lambo will be leaving school early today, and he won't be here for the rest of the week."

Said teacher stared at the young adult and searched for words "B-but I bet the principal would be against letting a student take a break from school for so long." The Tenth Vongola boss sighed. Was his ex-teacher always this stubborn?

Tsuna then spoke nice and slowly in his 'boss' voice "_Nezu-sensei. Do I have to repeat myself? Its family matters. If you're __**that **__against it, then call the principal and ask him yourself." _

Nezu gulped, not liking the sound of Tsuna's sudden change of tone, _at all_, it made the room feel a little chilly. The teacher took out his hand-held teacher's phone and called the principal. After a few beeps, the opposite end picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" a voice said, and Nezu replied

"Principal? It's Nezu-sensei. Sawada Tsunayoshi, an ex-student of mine, is here to take Bovino Lambo, and he will not be returning until next week. Is that acceptable?"

Nezu smirked, there's no way the principal would say yes, but unfortunate for him "Sawada Tsunayoshi? A-as in the Vongola Decimo? O-of course it's okay!"

This caused the old teacher to get confused "b-but princi-"

"Nezu-sensei! Please pass the phone to Decimo-san, or just do it any way you want, as long as he can hear and talk into the phone."

Then, the loud speaker was turned on, and everyone could hear the principal talk. "D-Decimo-san, long time no see. Thank you so much for sending your family members to Namimori! I'm honoured! As for the mini vacation for Bovino-kun, I-"

Tsuna butted in to remind one more thing "I forgot to say, but I-Pin from 1-B will be coming with me as well. Is that okay?"

At this moment, you could almost see that the principal was sweating from being nervous "O-of course! If that's what you want, Decimo-san."

A smile spread across Tsuna's face "arigatou, Principal-san" and then he hung up.

"Let's go, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo exclaimed

"sure" was the only reply, but before he left, the brunette added one more thing "sorry for the disturbance, Nezu-sensei. Jyaa" and Tsuna then closed the door behind him.

All of class 1-A could hear the door of the classroom beside them open, class 1-B. After 10 minutes or so, the door closed, and three pairs of footsteps were audible.

But the most surprising thing for the class-err-school was that a jet black limousine with a crest on the side was parked right outside Nami-chuu, leaving students and teachers with a 'Holy-crap-what-the-hell-is-a-limo-doing-here-and-why-the-hell-is-the-ex-no-good-student-of-Nami-chuu-going-into-it?' and then, the limo drove off, heading for the airport.

* * *

**How was it? Did you guys like it? *finger crossed***

**I just love these kind of stories where ex-teachers and ex-classmates find out how cool Tsuna is after 10 years. And as some people say (it's also my motto now) If you can't find the write story, write it yourself. (It was worded another way, but I forgot...)**

**One more thing, there's another fanfic I'm almost finished with, so I'll give you all a preview.**

_**'Having snapped out of the shock, Gokudera was the first one to speak "J-Juudaime? Is that you?" Tsuna chuckled, making everyone blush, again "What are you talking about, Hayato? Of course it's me!"'**_

**See you next time minna! Don't forgot to vote on my poll and please review!**


End file.
